deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Isys
| gender = Female | status = Alive | portrayedby = Danielle Mcrae | melee = 110 | ranged = 90 | roles = Starter, Initiator, Steady Damage | passive = Inner calm Critical strike is increased for each successful consecutive melee weapon attack. Increases Chance per Hit: 2% Max Stacks: 5 Duration: 5s | difficulty = 1 | protection = 3 | damage = 6 | control = 3 | mobility = 4 }} Isys is one of four original survivors and playable characters featured in Dead Island: Epidemic. In-game Isys can be seen in three forms. Survivor, Armored and Mutated. Each form has different abilities and strategy. Info Isys quickly initiates fights and attacks several enemies at once. She is quick and agile in all ways; being able to dodge attacks as well. Skills Lightning Fury (Q) (Max level 4) Empower your foot with lightning and unleash a devastating kick dealing damage to an enemy. The impact does area damage and knocks surrounding enemies back. * Cooldown: 12s * Cast time: 0.25s Damage: 110/120/130/160% Area Damage: 40% Lightning Kick (Skill level 2) Stuns the main target. Stun: 1s Sparkling Punt (Skill level 3) When you kick an enemy, electricity is released dealing damage to enemies in the area. Sparkling Punt Damage: 60% ---- Tornado Leg (E) (Max level 4) Spin in the air and kick towards target location, crippling and damaging enemies. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.1s Damage: 50/60/70/100% Crippled Duration: 1s Forceful kicks (Skill level 2) Increases duration of cripple and distance of Tornado Leg. Increases Duration: 1s Hit and Run (Skill level 3) Instantly recast and perform another Tornado Leg to the starting point. Instant Recast Damage dealt reduced: 50% ---- Evasion ® (Max level 4) Become evasive, giving you a chance to negate incoming weapon attacks. Activate to enter the zone and the chance of negating is increased. * Cooldown: 12s * Cast time: 0s Passive Evade chance: 10/15/20/30/% Duration: 1.5s Evade chance: 100% Elusive Dodge (Skill level 2) When you activate Evasion you are dealt less damage from skills as well for the duration. Skill Damage Absorbed: 50% Combat Reflexes (Skill level 3) When you successfully absorb an attack or activate Evade, you gain increased attack speed. Increased Attack Speed: 15% Combat Reflexes Duration: 2s ---- Kicking Spree (F) (Max level 3) Rapidly charge towards enemies and kick them, dealing damage. If another enemy is within a set distance, run to and kick that enemy as well otherwise attack the same target. Damage dealt is reduced each time the same target is hit in succession. Due to your rapid movement you become immaterial for the skill's duration. * Cooldown: 120s * Cast time: 0.2s Damage: 160/190/220% Jumps: 5 Sweep The Leg (Skill level 2) The kicks immobilize enemies. Immobilize: 1.5s Video Dead_Island_Epidemic_Survivor_Lowdown_-_Survivor_Isys Gallery Isys All Three.png|Isys as seen in all three forms Isys Survivor.jpg|Splash art Survivor Isys Isys.jpg|Isys loading screen IsysSurvivor artwork alt.jpg|Alternate Survivor Isys artwork sisys.png|Survivor Isys in-game (open beta) Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Starter Category:Initiator Category:Steady Damage